wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Traktat o przyjaźni pomiędzy Republiką Estonii i Republiką Chińską z 21 grudnia 1937
Republika Estonii i Republika Chińska, na równi pragnąc ustanowienia przyjaznych stosunków pomiędzy oboma krajami, jak również rozwoju wzajemnych interesów swych obywateli, zdecydowały się na zawarcie Traktatu o Przyjaźni, na zasadach równości i wzajemnego poszanowania suwerenności, i wyznaczyły w tym celu Pełnomocników: Jego Ekscelencja Prezydent - Regent Republiki Estonii: Monsieur Augusta Schmidta, Wysłannika Nadzwyczajnego i Ministra Pełnomocnego Republiki Estonii w Londynie; Jego Ekscelencja Prezydent Narodowego Rządu Republiki Chińskiej: Monsieur QUO Tai-Chi, Ambasadora Nadzwyczajnego i Pełnomocnego Republiki Chińskiej w Londynie; Którzy, po złożeniu swych umocowań, uznanych za ważne i należyte co do formy, zgodzili się na następujące Artykuły: Artykuł I. Nastąpi odtąd wieczny pokój i przyjaźń pomiędzy Republiką Estonii i Republiką Chińską, jak również pomiędzy ich obywatelami. Artykuł II. Wysokie Umawiające się Strony będą miały wzajemne prawo wysłania odpowiednio akredytowanych przedstawicieli dyplomatycznych, którym będą przysługiwać, w kraju Rządu przy którym zostaną akredytowani, wszelkie prawa, przywileje, immunitety i wyłączenia ogólnie przyjęte w międzynarodowym prawie publicznym. Artykuł III. Każda z Wysokich umawiających się Stron będzie miała prawo do wysłania konsulów generalnych, wicekonsulów i agentów konsularnych do miejscowości położonych na ich terytoriach, określonych za wspólnym porozumieniem. Wszyscy ci urzędnicy konsularni będą wykonywać funkcje i będą im przysługiwać traktowania ogólnie przyjęte w praktyce międzynarodowej. Przed objęciem urzędu, powinni uzyskać od Rządu kraju do którego zostaną przysłani exequatury, które mogą zostać cofnięte przez ten Rząd. Wysokie Umawiające się Strony nie będą wyznaczać do pełnienia urzędów konsularnych osób zaangażowanych w przemysł lub handel, za wyjątkiem konsulów honorowych. Artykuł IV. Obywatele jednej z Wysokich Umawiających się Stron będą mieli prawo wejścia lub opuszczenia terytorium drugiej, o ile będą mieć przy sobie paszporty wydane przez właściwe władze kraju pochodzenia, w tym także jego zagraniczne urzędy dyplomatyczne i konsularne, i opatrzone wizą przez właściwe władze kraju docelowego. Artykuł V. Obywatele jednej z Wysokich Umawiających się Stron otrzymają na terytorium drugiej pełną ochronę ich osób i mienia, zgodnie z prawami i regulacjami kraju i zasadami prawa międzynarodowego. Będą mogli, w zgodzie z prawami i regulacjami kraju, podróżować, mieszkać, pracować i zajmować się handlem i przemysłem w miejscowościach, w których obywatele jakichkolwiek krajów trzecich mają ku temu prawo. Artykuł VI. Wysokie Umawiające się Strony zgadzają się co do jak najszybszego zawarcia Traktatu o Handlu i Żegludze. Artykuł VII. Niniejszy Traktat sporządzony został w dwóch egzemplarzach, w języku estońskim, chińskim i angielskim. W razie rozbieżności w interpretacji, tekst w języku angielskim będzie uważany za autorytatywny. Artykuł VIII. Niniejszy Traktat zostanie ratyfikowany przez Wysokie Umawiające się Strony tak szybko jak to możliwe, w zgodzie z odpowiednimi wymogami konstytucyjnymi, i wejdzie w życie w dniu wymiany dokumentów ratyfikacji. Wymiana dokumentów ratyfikacji nastąpi w Londynie. Na dowód czego, wyżej wspomniani Pełnomocnicy podpisali niniejszy Traktat, i odcisnęli na nim swe pieczęcie. Sporządzono w Londynie dwudziestego pierwszego dnia grudnia tysiąc dziewięćset i trzydziestego siódmego roku, odpowiadającego dwudziestemu pierwszemu dniowi dwunastego miesiąca dwudziestego szóstego roku Republiki Chińskiej. |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Umowy dwustronne Kategoria:Chiny Kategoria:Estonia Kategoria:Historia najnowsza Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku estońskim Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku chińskim Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego *wikisource:en:Treaty of Amity between the Republic of Estonia and the Republic of China